Missing Words
by sherry-me
Summary: Menurutmu, kata-kata macam apa yang akan membuatmu menyesal setengah mati karena kau belum mengatakannya dan merasa percuma saat kau tak bisa mengatakannya lagi untuk selamanya? -ambiguousfriendship!JohnLock, SPOILER BANGET, kinda sappy; flashback scene yang gak kronologis. You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.


_Okay, here I am—totally obsessed to write a Sherlock fict, in the middle of my exam biweek! I'm damned, I know—but I'm satistfied._

Fict ini_—my first here__—_terinspirasi sepenuhnya dari episode paling _Tear-Jerker_ dari seluruh episode di Sherlock, **The Reichenbach Fall**. Dan jujur, awalnya saya mau bikin totally LockJohn—_Oh, please, didn't they both look so good together? Practically everybody in the series, including the scriptwriters, ship them, don't they?_—tapi gak jadi. Mending canon total dan gantung aja, deh. :3 #dilemparmikroskop #tangkep

_FYI, I listened to __**"Safe And Sound"**__ by Taylor Swift feat The Civil Wars and __**"Stay"**__ by Miley Cyrus while I was writing this fict. Good mood makers for this fict, both of them._

Oke, tanpa banyak bicara, selamat membaca. ^^

**DISCLAIMER :**

Sherlock series punya BBC dan scriptwriter ter-awesome sejagad, Abang Steven Moffat dan Kangmas Mark Gatiss.

Novel Sherlock Holmes canon punya Eyang Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

#sokakrab #dihajarmassa

**WARNING** :

_Almost no pairing,_ sedikit loveinterest!LockRene dan ambiguousfrienship!LockJohn; SPOILER BANGET—dari awal sampai akhir, setidaknya 4 episode; _kinda sappy; flashback scene_ yang gak kronologis_. You've been warned. Don't like, don't read._

.

.

Hujan mengguyur deras di luar jendela.

"Ada hal yang ingin kau katakan, tapi kau tak mengatakannya," ujar wanita berkulit gelap—psikiater yang sudah delapan belas bulan tak dikunjunginya—itu perlahan.

"Yeah."

Dia sudah tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Katakanlah sekarang."

Dia sudah tak sanggup mengatakannya...

"Tidak. Maaf, aku tak bisa."

...karena apapun yang ada di benaknya, tak ada gunanya lagi untuk dikatakan sekarang.

Percuma.

**.**

**Sherlock Series and the characters within ©BBC**

**. **

**MISSING WORDS**

**©sherry-me**

**.**

_Menurutmu,_

_kata-kata macam apa yang akan membuatmu menyesal setengah mati_

_karena kau belum mengatakannya_

_dan merasa percuma_

_saat kau tak bisa mengatakannya lagi_

_untuk selamanya?_

.

.

.

Hari itu tak ada suara mencurigakan dari flat 221B Baker Street. Tak ada suara letusan pistol, tak ada lantunan gesekan Stradivarius yang memukau, tak ada ribut pertengkaran—satu bersuara bariton dan satu tenor—ala suami istri yang membuat sang _landlady_ di lantai bawah geleng-geleng kepala, tak ada pekik kaget saat ditemukan benda mencurigakan dalam kulkas.

Tak ada.

Hanya sunyi.

—_Ia tak pernah sempat mengatakannya_

—_tidak di flat mereka, di rumah mereka, di 221B Baker Street_

Kesunyian menyesakkan yang memeluk seluruh pori-pori John Hamish Watson tanpa ampun.

Ia menyandarkan diri ke kursi favoritnya di ruang tamu—kursi yang sama yang ia duduki kala ia diajak olehnya ke TKP untuk pertama kalinya—dan memejamkan mata.

.

_Ia beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dengan sigap—sesigap yang eks-Kapten dari Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers itu bisa._

"_Sudah melihat banyak luka, kalau begitu. Kematian mengenaskan..."_

"Well_, ya."_

_Nada suara itu rendah, menggoda—terdengar sensual dari satu sisi, "Kau cukup kesulitan juga, aku berani bertaruh."_

_Nada suaranya terdengar datar memang—seolah tak peduli, "Tentu saja. Ya. Cukup untuk seumur hidup—sudah terlalu berlebihan," tapi itu hanya samaran dan _dia _mengetahuinya._

_Bibir itu melengkung, membentuk seringai menggoda nan menawan, _"Want to see some more?"

_Ia mengerang—lupakan kebohongan terang-terangan barusan,_ "Oh, God, yes."

.

Terlalu sesak. Mengingat segala hal tentang pertemuan pertama mereka—termasuk tawaran paling menggoda sekaligus berbahaya yang pernah ia terima seumur hidupnya, termasuk flat yang ia miliki atas nama pribadi kini, termasuk adegan "diduga sebagai pasangan Sherlock untuk yang pertama kalinya" oleh _landlady_ mereka—terlampau menyesakkan.

—_tidak di tengah kesibukan mereka bertualang ke mana-mana_

Ia mendongak—menatap hampa sekelilingnya. Ia menarik napas dan merasa kian kosong saat tak mencium aroma yang biasanya mengapung di flat mereka—tampaknya Mrs. Hudson sudah membersihkan flat mereka saat ia mengurung diri di kamarnya di lantai atas, berduka—tak ada bau busuk potongan tubuh yang jadi bahan eksperimen; tak ada aroma mencurigakan bahan kimia aneh ataupun serpihan dari tubuh korban pembunuhan; dan yang paling penting, tak ada aroma tubuh_nya_.

_Sherlock..._

Aroma _aftershave_-nya yang _spicy_, aroma _musk_ samar yang entah kenapa selalu melingkupinya, dan _bahaya_. Ya, karena Sherlock Holmes adalah bahaya itu sendiri—dan bahaya itulah yang membuatnya menarik pelatuk hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 48 jam sejak mereka pertama bertemu di Rumah Sakit St. Bartholomew. Ia membunuh _demi_ Sherlock. Demi menyelamatkan Sherlock yang waktu itu hampir menenggak kapsul berisi racun—atau tidak, ia, mereka tak pernah tahu apakah botol yang Sherlock pilih waktu itu adalah botol yang _baik_ atau _buruk_—yang disodorkan sopir taksi sialan itu dalam permainan kematian konyolnya.

—_tidak di Rumah Sakit St. Bartholomew tempat mereka pertama dan terakhir kalinya bertemu_

.

"_Tembakan bagus."_

_Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia bisa menebaknya?_

"_Ya. Ya, tentu saja. Melewati jendela begitu..."_

"Well_, kau tahu."_

_Bukan nada menuduh. Pria bermata kelabu itu tahu._

"_Kau perlu melenyapkan bubuk mesiu dari jari-jarimu. Aku tidak yakin kau meluangkan waktu untuk ini, tapi mari hindari membawa ini ke pengadilan.__"_

_Ia berdeham lagi. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, meyakinkan diri tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka._

"_Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"_Ya. Tentu saja. Aku baik-baik saja."_

_Ia berdeham sekali lagi._

"Well_, kau baru saja membunuh seseorang."_

"_Ya, aku..."_

_Ia terdiam, dan menatap pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan menyelidik._

"_Itu benar. Iya kan? Tapi dia bukan orang yang baik," pembelaan diri—dia harus membela diri._

_Pria berambut cokelat di hadapannya mengangkat alis sempurnanya sekilas, "Tidak, dia memang bukan. Sangat. Iya kan?"_

"_Tentu saja, sopir taksi yang sangat buruk," imbuhnya lagi—mencoba memperkuat usahanya membela diri._

_Dan pria itu tertawa pelan. Terkekeh._

"_Itu benar. Dia sopir yang buruk," dan dengan itu ia sendiri mulai terkekeh, sementara pria itu mulai beranjak menjauhi TKP, "Kau harus melihat rute yang ia tempuh untuk sampai ke sini."_

"_Stop! Kita tidak boleh tertawa, ini di TKP. Hentikan itu," ujarnya seraya menahan tawa dan menyusul langkah-langkah panjang pria itu._

_Ironis, dia baru saja membunuh—demi menyelamatkan pria yang kini berjalan di sampingnya—dan dia bisa tertawa begini. _After-effect _dari keterbiasaannya akan konsep merenggut nyawa dalam peperangan di Afghanistan mungkin?_

"_Kau orang yang baru saja menembaknya."_

"_Pelankan suaramu!" Ia terkekeh lagi, sebelum meminta maaf pada petugas yang menatap aneh ke arah mereka, _"Sorry. It's just… a nerves. I think."

_Pria yang berjalan di sampingnya itu juga menambahi—sambil tetap terkekeh, "Maaf."_

"_Kau akan meminum pil sialan itu kan?" tanyanya—membuat pria itu menghentikan langkah dan berbalik ke arahnya._

"_Tentu tidak. Mengulur waktuku. Tahu kau akan muncul."_

_Ia tak percaya dan menyahut, "Tidak. Kau tidak begitu. _That's how you get your kicks, isn't it?_ Kau membahayakan hidupmu untuk membuktikan bahwa kau pintar."_

"_Kenapa aku mau melakukannya?"_

_Ia menyahut tanpa ragu, "Karena kau idiot."_

_Pria itu mengulum senyum—menahan tawa yang hampir meluncur ke ujung lidahnya—sebelum menawari, "Makan malam?"_

"_Kelaparan," jawabnya simpel._

.

Tawanya, suara tawanya yang hangat namun jarang terdengar—bagaimanapun Sherlock mencap dirinya sendiri sebagai _high-functioning sociopath_.

_Bloody hell..._ ia benar-benar merindukannya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki perlahan yang familiar di tangga.

"_Dear? Are you all right?"_

Pertanyaan yang sama entah untuk keberapa ratus kalinya. Sungguh ia ingin menjawab dan membentak, _"Shut up! How am I supposed to be all right after all of that shite, Mrs. Hudson?"_

Tapi tidak. Tidak bisa. Ia tidak boleh bersikap rapuh dan kurang ajar begitu. Terutama tidak di hadapan _landlady_ mereka yang sudah menyayangi mereka bak anak sendiri. Lagipula, Sherlock takkan suka jika ada orang yang berkata kasar pada wanita tua itu—meski Sherlock merasa tak masalah jika dia sendiri yang berkata kasar. Sherlock itu sungguh egois dan kekanak-kanakan bukan?

_Sherlock..._

—_tidak pula di kantor Scotland Yard di mana ia selalu menemaninya tanpa absen_

"_I'm fine, Mrs. Hudson. Thank you."_

Wanita tua itu merapatkan bibirnya dan tersenyum—senyum eks-dokter tentara di hadapannya itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk dilihat.

"Kau mau secangkir teh?" tawarnya, "Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu kalau kau mau."

Ia menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Tidak perlu. Sudah waktunya kita berangkat bukan?" dan mengedikkan kepala ke arah jam dinding.

"Oh, baiklah..."

Ya, sudah waktunya mereka berangkat menemui Sherlock...

—_tidak di mana pun_

_... _di makamnya.

.

* * *

.

.

—_Ia tak pernah sempat mengatakannya_

—_tapi sungguh ia ingin_

Sebuket bunga tergolek di atas pangkuan Mrs. Hudson. Bunga yang ia tak perlu tahu namanya. Toh, ia sendiri tak yakin Sherlock mengetahui nama bunga itu—walau ia yakin pria itu tahu ratusan bahkan ribuan jenis tanaman beracun dan cara menganalisis 243 jenis abu rokok berbeda.

Matanya terpaku ke luar jendela taksi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengalami hal ini. bepergian ke berbagai penjuru London dengan taksi, _bersama Sherlock_.

Ia tersenyum tipis saat taksi melintas sebuah perempatan jalan—di mana jika terus lurus ia akan sampai di Northumberland Street, persis di mana restoran Angelo berada. Tempat pertama kali ia makan malam dengan Sherlock—bukan makan _bersama_ karena pria itu tak makan apapun dan, well, aktivitas itu tidak berada dalam konteks romantis—sebelum mati-matian mengejar taksi yang mereka, bukan, Sherlock pikir dinaiki pelaku yang tengah diburunya. Tempat di mana ia dikira pasangan Sherlock untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam 48 jam oleh orang yang sama sekali belum ia kenal. Yeah, lucu kan?

Juga tempat di mana ia pertama kali berbincang dengan Sherlock tentang kehidupan pribadi pria itu—tentang kehidupan cintanya.

.

_Ia hanya memulai percakapan sebenarnya, sembari makan dan menunggu pelaku yag mungkin akan muncul di seberang jalan._

"You don't have a girlfriend, then?"

_Pria itu menjawab dengan nada bosan, datar, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan._

"_Pacar?_ _Tidak. Itu bukan bidangku."_

_Ia mengangguk sekilas, sebelum tersadar dengan keanehan dalam jawaban barusan, lantas mendongak dan menatap pria itu intens._

"Oh, right,_" ia terdiam sejenak, ia harus memperjelas keadaan kalau begitu, "_Do you have a boyfriend? Which is fine, by the way._"_

_Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan menatap matanya, "Aku tahu itu bukan masalah."_

_Ia tersenyum—canggung, dipaksakan, _"So, you've got a boyfriend, then."

_Yang langsung dibalas dengan, "Tidak."_

"_Baiklah. Oke," ia terkekeh, mencoba menetralisir suasana dan tanpa sengaja menjilat bibirnya—gugupkah ia?_

"_Kau tak terikat, seperti aku." _

_Ia berdeham—semua terasa terlalu canggung, "Baiklah. Bagus," dan melanjutkan acara makannya._

_Pria di hadapannya melirik ke arahnya, tampak sedikit ragu dan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu._

"_John, erm... kurasa kau harus tahu bahwa aku menganggap aku menikahi pekerjaanku dan bahwa aku tersanjung atas ketertarikanmu...," Ia menggelengkan kepalanya—_ayolah,yang benar saja?_—sementara pria di hadapannya itu terus saja bicara, "Aku tidak sedang benar-benar mencari..."_

_Ia segera memotong perkataannya, tidak sanggup mendengar tuduhannya—enak saja, ia s_traight_, "Tidak. Aku tidak bertanya. Tidak..." _

_Ia menegaskan kata "tidak", "Aku hanya ingin bilang, semuanya baik-baik saja."_

_Pria itu mengangguk._

"_Baguslah," sebelum menambahkan dengan canggung, "Terima kasih."_

_Dan ia membuang muka. _Bloody hell,_ apa-apaan pembicaraan barusan?_

_._

Senyum itu masih merambati bibirnya. Matanya masih terpaku keluar jendela menelusuri jalanan. Namun senyum itu mendadak pudar saat taksi berbelok dan gedung itu memasuki area pandangnya.

Gedung olahraga yang di dalamnya terdapat kolam renang tempat Carl Powers dibunuh berada.

Gedung di mana ia diculik, dipasangi bom dan dipaksa mengucapkan skenario palsu yang dibisikkan Moriarty via _earpiece_ di telinganya. Skenario yang seolah bilang bahwa ia-lah pemain di balik layar dari permainan maut yang melibatkan Sherlock.

.

_Aku bisa melihat pandangan mata Sherlock—kilasan, bukan amarah, tapi rasa sakit. Untuk sesaat, dia tampak seperti bocah mungil yang tersesat. Aku seharusnya takut pada kenyataan bahwa ia meragukanku untuk sekejap, meski jujur saja, itu terasa sangat manusiawi untuknya. Dia ternyata menghargai pertemanan kami. Dia—terlepas dari dirinya yang seperti itu—pedul__i. (1)_

.

—_terlepas dari semua penyangkalannya_

Gedung di mana untuk pertama kalinya Sherlock berkonfrontasi langsung dengan Jim Moriarty. Yang mengancam bahwa ia akan membakar habis 'hati' Sherlock. Yang sempat berlalu, memberi mereka kesempatan bernapas lega, memberi Sherlock kesempatan untuk merenggut rompi Semtex yang dipasangi bom dari tubuhnya—dan ia masih ingat ia malah berkomentar, "Kau, melepas pakaianku di kolam renang yang remang-remang. Orang-orang akan bicara."—sebelum kembali, berkata bahwa ia berubah pikiran dan mengarahkan banyak laser ke tubuh mereka. Yang akhirnya pergi setelah menerima telepon. Yang setelah lama sejak itu ia baru menyadari, bahwa yang mungkin menelepon _consulting criminal_ itu dan mencegah mereka terbunuh adalah _The Woman_, Irene Adler.

Irene Adler, _the dominatrix, The Whiplash,_ wanita yang sempat membuat Sherlock tampak seperti orang linglung selama berbulan-bulan. Dan membuat ia merasakan sengatan kecemburuan yang ia sendiri tak sadari—walau jauh setelahnya ia akhirnya sadar. Bagaimana tidak? Dia tahu persis hitungan pesan yang diterima Sherlock dari Sang Wanita sementara dia lupa siapa dari sekian pacarnya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir yang punya anjing peliharaan.

_Isn't it obvious?_

.

_Dua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan intens. Seolah hanya ada mereka berdua di dunia saat itu—mengabaikan keberadaannya yang jelas-jelas tak ada semeter dari mereka—dan ia tak suka itu._

_Sebelum ia sadari, ia sudah berucap, "Hamish. John Hamish Watson," dan membuat kedua orang di depannya menoleh serta menatap aneh ke arahnya._

_Ia meringis, berusaha mencari alasan atas gangguannya terhadap aktivitas mereka barusan, "Kalau-kalau kalian mencari nama bayi nanti."_

_Ia meninju mukanya sendiri dalam kepalanya._

Brilliant move, John.

.

—_terlepas dari semua pembelaan dirinya_

Heh, wanita itu bahkan pernah menculiknya ke suatu pabrik di pinggir kota—ala Mycroft, hingga membuatnya bertanya-tanya, jangan-jangan Mycroft punya hubungan tertentu dengan Sang Wanita.

Tentu saja, dia kaget setengah mati. Wanita yang dinyatakan sudah mati itu melenggang penuh kepercayaan diri di hadapannya. Dan itu hanya untuk meminta bantuannya—demi mengambil kembali apa yang sudah ia serahkan pada Sherlock. Tentu saja ia tidak terima. Tidak tahukah wanita itu, bahwa ia sudah membuat seorang Sherlock… _patah hati_?

Oh, ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah benar Sherlock patah hati. Dia jarang makan, itu sudah biasa. Dia jarang bicara, kecuali untuk mengoreksi siaran televisi, itu mulai aneh. Dia menulis lagu sedih, itu baru pertanda. Meski dia bilang menulis lagu membantunya berpikir, tapi tetap saja—ini Sherlock! Seorang Sherlock yang tidak berkata cerdas namun tajam menusuk perasaan, seorang Sherlock yang tidak melompat gembira saat mendapat kasus yang menurutnya menarik—itu bukan Sherlock-_nya_.

Dan seiring semua kata-kata itu ia meluncur dari bibirnya, sengatan aneh terasa menusuk perasaannya...

.

"_Apa kau cemburu?"_

_Bibir berpulas merah darah itu melengkung membentuk senyuman. Terasa sinis sekaligus maklum—senyum yang ganjil._

"_Kami bukan pasangan," sanggahnya refleks._

"_Ya, kalian pasangan," ujar wanita berbusana serba hitam itu cepat—dia bahkan tidak mau susah-susah melepas matanya dari layar ponselnya—membuatnya tersentak._

"There_," wanita itu menunjukkan layar ponselnya padanya, "'Aku belum mati. Ayo makan malam.'"_

_Bersamaan dengan jemari lentik bersampul sarung tangan kulit itu memijat tombol _'send'_, ia membantah tergagap, "Siapa yang tahu tentang Sherlock Holmes, tapi sebagai catatan, jika ada orang di luar sana yang masih peduli..."_

_Ia menatap lurus wanita itu, _"I'm not actually a gay."

_Wanita itu menyeringai, _"Well, I am. Look at us both."

.

—_ia sepenuhnya menyadarinya_

Beberapa saat setelah kasus itu terselesaikan, Sherlock tak pernah lagi menyinggung apapun tentang Sang Wanita. Sherlock tak pernah mengucapkan nama wanita itu. Tidak pula setelah ia memberitahu pria itu bahwa Irene Adler mendapat Program Perlindungan Saksi di Amerika—yang jelas bohong karena Mycroft sendiri bilang padanya bahwa wanita itu sudah mati dipenggal di Karachi. Oh, well, dia tahu Sherlock masih menyimpan ponsel wanita itu di laci meja di kamar tidurnya, tapi tidak. Tidak sekalipun ia menyinggung nama wanita itu. Pun ia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda depresi—tidak makan, tidak bicara, dan menulis lagu sedih—yang ia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

Sementara dia? Dia sendiri menyadari—setelah perenungan yang tidak pendek, tentu saja—wanita itu benar tentang satu hal.

Bahwa ia cemburu.

.

* * *

.

.

Taksi itu berhenti dengan suara decit ban keras. Ia tersentak dan mendongak.

Mata sewarna langitnya menangkap bangunan tua berbata merah dan hamparan luas dengan beragam bentuk nisan mencuat dari atas tanah.

Ia sudah sampai di pemakaman.

.

—_ia menyadarinya_

—_segala hal yang selama ini terbentang jelas di hadapannya_

Langkahnya terasa berat. Sangat.

Terakhir kali ia ke sini adalah di hari pemakaman. Dalam pakaian serba hitam—jas, kemeja, dasi, semua hitam—yang tampak culun dipakainya. Dia bisa membayangkan komentar sinis Sherlock jika melihatnya berpakaian seperti itu.

Hanya sedikit orang yang datang ke pemakaman Sherlock—bukannya ia tidak tahu Sherlock hanya mempunyai sedikit teman. Ia, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Molly, Donovan dan Anderson—aneh melihat Sersan Donovan dan petugas forensik Anderson tidak berkomentar sarkas di hadapan Sherlock—Sarah, Angelo, dan beberapa orang lainnya. Herannya, tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan keluarga Holmes. Tak ada _Mummy_ yang sering disebut dalam pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan Holmes bersaudara dan tak ada... Mycroft Holmes.

Bukankah Mycroft bilang bahwa ia peduli pada Sherlock di kali pertama mereka bertemu? Kenapa ia malah tidak hadir?

"Semua barang-barang itu. Semua peralatan ilmiah itu, aku meninggalkannya dalam kotak-kotak. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa—mungkin aku akan membawanya ke sebuah sekolah."

Terdengar gumaman Mrs. Hudson, mendistraksi pikirannya dari kilasan-kilasan kejadian hari itu.

Hari naas itu.

.

_Taksi hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan Rumah Sakit St. Bartholomew. Ia berlari keluar dari taksi saat ponselnya berdering. Sherlock. Segera ia mengangkatnya._

"_Halo?"_

"_John."_

_Suara yang bergema di telinganya itu terdengar lelah, terengah-engah. Tidak seperti dia yang biasanya._

"_Hei, Sherlock. Kau oke?"_

_Ia cemas. Cemas._

"_Berbalik dan berjalanlah kembali ke arah kau datang," perintahnya tegas._

"I'm coming in._"_

"_Lakukan saja seperti yang kusuruh!" bentaknya._

_Ia termangu._

"Please._"_

_Buruk. Firasatnya sangat buruk. Sesuatu di perutnya terasa jungkir balik._

"_Di mana?"_

_Ia kembali berjalan, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, kebingungan._

"_Berhenti di sana."_

_Ia menghentikan langkahnya._

"_Sherlock?"_

"_Oke, mendongaklah," volume suara di seberang mengecil, "Aku ada di atas atap."_

_Matanya melebar. Tidak. Tidak._

"_Oh, God."_

.

—_semua begitu jelas_

—_semua begitu nyata_

"Akankah kau...?"

Ia menyela pertanyaan Mrs. Hudson—ia sudah tahu apa yang wanita tua itu tanyakan, "Aku tak bisa kembali ke flat lagi, tidak sekarang."

Wanita itu memeluk lengannya—berusaha menghibur. Yang jujur saja, percuma.

"Aku marah," ujarnya kemudian—s_udah cukup._

"_It's ok, John_. Tak ada yang aneh dengan hal itu. Itu yang ia perbuat pada semua orang. Semua tanda di meja dan suara berisik itu, menembakkan pistol pukul setengah dua dini hari..."

"Yeah," ia hanya menunduk—itulah hal yang ia rindukan.

"... spesimen mengerikan di kulkasku. Bayangkan, menyimpan potongan tubuh di mana seharusnya ada makanan."

"Ya," ia memejamkan mata—ia ingat semua itu.

"Dan perkelahian itu! Membuatku marah dengan semua pembawaannya_,_" nada suara wanita itu meninggi.

John berpaling ke arah _landlady_-nya itu, mencoba menenangkannya, "Dengar, aku tidak semarah itu, oke?"

"Oke," wanita itu mengangguk dan berbalik seraya meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, "Aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri untuk, kau tahu..."

Wanita itu beranjak dari sisi John dengan isak tertahan.

_Oh, Sherlock..._

.

_Suara itu terbata,"Aku... aku tak bisa turun, jadi kita harus melakukannya seperti ini."_

_Napasnya mulai terasa sesak. _Astaga...

"_Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya._

"_Sebuah permintaan maaf."_

_Aneh, bagaimana bisa suara pria di atas atap itu terdengar begitu tenang sementara ia bernapas pun susah payah?_

"_Semua itu benar."_

"_Apa?" ia terkejut._

_Apa maksud pria itu?_

"_Semua yang mereka katakan tentangku," hening sesaat, "Aku menciptakan Moriarty."_

_Kata-kata itu terdengar bak godam di telinganya. Dunia serasa berhenti berputar. Dan ia merasa pening._

"_Kenapa kau mengatakan ini?"_

.

—_hanya saja ia tak pernah mau mengerti_

—_ia tak pernah mau memahami_

Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku jaketnya dan mengepalkannya kuat-kuat. Ia menoleh sekilas untuk melihat apakah Mrs. Hudson sudah cukup jauh agar ia tidak bisa mendengarnya, sebelum berdeham.

"Erm... hmm... kau pernah mengatakan sekali padaku... bahwa kau bukanlah pahlawan."

Oh, ayolah. Kenapa tenggorokannya terasa tidak nyaman di saat yang tidak tepat begini?

"Erm, ada waktu di mana aku bahkan tidak berpikir bahwa kau itu manusia, tapi izinkan aku mengatakan ini padamu, kau itu..."

Kenapa rasanya ada gumpalan asing di jalan napasnya? Hingga ia sulit bicara dan merangkai kata?

"... orang terbaik... manusia yang paling..." ia menggelengkan kepala sekali, "..._manusia_ yang pernah kukenal dan tak seorang pun akan bisa meyakinkanku bahwa kau berbohong padaku, jadi..."

Ia menggerakkan bibirnya aneh—berusaha melegakan mulutnya, karena ia ingin mengatakan suatu hal yang penting. Sangat penting.

—_ia tak pernah cukup berani untuk mengakui_

—_dan ketika ia ingin mengatakannya_

.

"_Aku palsu."_

_Tuhan, benarkah yang ia dengar? Sherlock terisak?_

"_Sherlock!" hardiknya._

"_Koran-koran itu benar. Aku ingin kau mengatakan pada Lestrade, aku ingin kau mengatakan pada Mrs. Hudson dan Molly. Sesungguhnya, beritahu siapapun yang ingin mendengarkanmu... bahwa aku menciptakan Moriarty untuk tujuan pribadiku."_

_Ia tak mau mendengarnya. _Tidak.

"_Oke, diam, Sherlock. Diam. Saat pertama kali kita bertemu... saat pertama kali kita bertemu," ia menambahkan penekanan di klausa terakhir, "Kau tahu segala hal tentang kakakku kan?"_

_Ia bisa _mendengar_ senyumnya di seberang sana—senyum perih, "Tak seorang pun bisa sepandai itu."_

"_Kau bisa," sahutnya yakin._

_Dadanya sakit—terasa seperti ada yang berusaha merenggut jantungnya—sementara di seberang sana dia terkekeh. Matanya tak lepas memandang sosok di atas atap—tak peduli secepat apa darahnya mengalir di nadinya sekarang dan sekeras apa jantungnya berusaha mendobrak rusuknya._

"_Aku menyelidikimu. Sebelum kita bertemu, aku mencari tahu segala hal yang kubisa untuk membuatmu terkesan."_

_Ia menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Itu hanya trik. Hanya trik sulap."_

_Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lebih keras, "Tidak. Cukup, hentikan itu sekarang."_

"_Tidak! Tetap di tempatmu berada!"_

_Dia membentaknya lagi—dan ia mulai mundur. Takut, luar biasa takut jika dia akan melakukan tindakan gila—tindakan yang ia takuti setengah mati._

"_Jangan bergerak!"_

"_Baiklah..." _

_Ia mengangkat tangannya—tanda ia akan patuh. Ia akan patuh, selama dia tidak melakukan hal ia takutkan._

"_Tetap arahkan pandanganmu padaku! _Please_, akankah kau melakukannya untukku?"_

_._

_._

"_Melakukan apa?"_

"_Panggilan ini, ini...," jeda sesaat—yang seolah merenggut napasnya, "Ini adalah catatanku. Itu yang orang-orang lakukan bukan?"_

_Ia menggeleng. _Tidak, Sherlock. Jangan...

"_Meninggalkan catatan..."_

"_Meninggalkan catatan," suaranya mengeras, "Kapan?"_

Jangan, _please_, Sherlock. Jangan...

"_Selamat tinggal, John."_

_Ia seolah tak mengenali suaranya sendiri. Ia tercekat. _Ini tidak benar. Tidak...

"_Tidak. Jangan..."_

_Dia menurunkan tangannya dan membuang ponselnya ke lantai di belakangnya. Di bawah sana, ia berteriak sekuat tenaga melihat itu semua._

_._

_._

"_SHERLOCK!"_

_Dan ia memejamkan mata, merentangkan tangannya, lalu melompat..._

.

—_semuanya sudah terlambat_

—_semuanya sudah terjadi_

Ia menjilat bibirnya—pertanda ia gugup.

"_There."_

Ia menundukkan kepala, lantas menoleh ke belakang sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa Mrs. Hudson sudah benar-benar jauh—apa yang akan ia ucapkan terlalu intim untuk didengar orang lain, sebelum melangkah mendekati nisan pualam hitam itu.

Tangannya—ujung jemarinya gemetar—menyentuh permukaan halus itu.

"Aku sangat kesepian... dan aku berhutang banyak padamu..."

Ia menarik napas—dan berbalik. Menjauh. Dia sungguh tak mampu. Tak bisa. Ia tak bisa mengucapkannya.

"Tapi, _please_, ada satu hal, satu hal lagi, satu keajaiban lagi, Sherlock..."

Ia kembali berbalik setelah berjalan dua langkah—karena ia harus mengatakannya—dan menatap ke tanah di hadapan pualam hitam itu.

Ke arah di mana tubuh itu dibaringkan.

.

.

_Semuanya seolah terjadi dalam gerak lambat. Tubuh berbalut mantel hitam itu melayang di udara dan jatuh... jatuh..._

"_Sherlock..."_

_Ia tidak mempercayai matanya._

_... dan menghantam bumi. Menghantam keras trotoar dengan derak mengerikan._

_Dan dunianya terhenti. Membatu._

_Seorang remaja menabraknya dengan sepeda saat orang-orang mulai mendekat dan berkerumun di sekitar tubuh yang jatuh itu. Ia jatuh berdebam, namun segera bangkit kembali._

"_Sherlock, Sherlock..."_

_Napasnya tak beraturan, kepalanya luar biasa sakit—mungkin gegar otak ringan, ia tak mau tahu soal itu sekarang—namun ia tetap berjalan mendekatinya._

"_Aku dokter, biarkan aku lewat. Biarkan aku lewat, _please!_"_

_Ia menerobos kerumunan... dan anyir darah menghantam indra penciumannya._

"_Dia temanku. Dia temanku... _Please..._"_

_Suaranya mengiba—sakit. Dadanya, kepalanya, hatinya, semuanya terasa sakit. Orang-orang—sepertinya petugas paramedis dan para pejalan kaki, ia tak mau tahu—berusaha menghalanginya. Tapi ia terus mendekat ke sosok yang berlumuran darah itu. Ada banyak—banyak sekali darah merendam tubuh itu. Ia berhasil mendekat dan menyentuhnya._

_Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan pucat itu, meraba nadinya... tapi tak ada detak di sana. Tak ada detak terasa di sana._

_Dan kepalanya terasa luar biasa sakit._

_Ia tak bisa menerima ini. _Tidak...

_Tandu tiba di depan matanya dan ia ditarik mundur oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya—ia limbung, sementara petugas medis membalik tubuh di depannya._

_Tubuh di hadapannya itu tak bergerak. Kelopak mata pucat itu tertutup, menyembunyikan iris kelabu menawan yang ada di baliknya. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Membasahi scarf kesayangannya, membasahi mantelnya, membasahi rambut ikal cokelatnya yang lembut..._

_Sungguh, ia tak mampu lagi. Pandangan matanya mulai kabur. Dan suaranya terasa bergema di kepalanya._

"Oh... Jesus. No. God, no..."

_Ia masih melihat tubuh itu dinaikkan ke atas tandu dan didorong masuk ke dalam rumah sakit—dibawa pergi darinya, direnggut _darinya._ Ia masih bisa berdiri tegak saat orang-orang meninggalkannya sendiri di jalanan, sebelum semuanya mendadak gelap..._

.

.

—_semuanya sudah terlambat sama sekali_

—_karena ia sudah pergi_

"_Untukku_. Jangan..."

Suaranya tercekat. Tenggorokannya seolah terbakar.

"... mati."

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, sebelum kembali menunduk—menahan air mata yang hendak tumpah, "Maukah kau melakukannya hanya _untukku_?"

Suaranya serak—pita suaranya seolah aus, "_Just stop it_. Hentikan ini..."

Kepalanya terkulai. Lunglai. Dan akhirnya... air mata menuruni pipinya.

Kesedihannya, kemarahannya, kekesalannya... mencair. Tangannya terkepal erat sementara butiran bening itu menuruni rahangnya. Jatuh. Ke tanah kering di bawah kakinya. Ia menarik napas. Dan melarikan jemarinya ke matanya. Ia terisak.

John Hamish Watson... _menangis_. Untuknya yang pergi di depannya. Untuknya yang begitu berharga bagi dirinya—yang mati di depan matanya.

Ia menangis... _untuk Sherlock Holmes_.

Tak lama, tangisannya terhenti. Matanya masih basah, namun ia sudah mendongak. Selayaknya seorang tentara, ia menegakkan kepala dan menatap lurus ke depan, sebelum berbalik dan berderap pergi.

—_karenanya ia takkan mengatakannya_

—_tidak sampai dia menunaikan satu keajaiban lainnya_

Ia tak menoleh sama sekali. Ia hanya berjalan dan terus berjalan pergi.

—_kembali ke sisinya_

.

.

Ia tak menyadari ada sepasang mata kelabu yang menatapnya dari balik nisan tua berlumut, di bawah rerimbunan pohon.

Ia tak melihatnya.

Di sana ada sesosok tinggi berambut ikal cokelat, dengan mantel hitam membungkus tubuh dan scarf melingkari lehernya, memandang semua yang John lakukan tadi—John menangis di depan makamnya, _for God's sake_—dengan tatap penuh luka.

Sosok itu mengalihkan arah tatap matanya sejenak—memfokuskan diri untuk melakukan rencananya selanjutnya—sebelum berpaling dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

"_Keep your eyes fixed on me! Please, will you do this for me?"_

_._

"_One more miracle, Sherlock... for me... Don't be... dead. Would you do that just for me?"_

.

.

_He was my best friend and i'll always believe in him. (2)_

.

.

**TAMAT**

**Catatan :**

(1) Diterjemahkan secara bebas dari posting berjudul The Great Game tertanggal 1 April di blog resmi John Watson, www . johnwatsonblog . co . uk

(2) Dari posting tanpa judul tertanggal 16 Juni di blog resmi John Watson, www . johnwatsonblog . co . uk

_I've warned you. Sappy, isn't it? _Well, saya bikinnya tengah malem di tengah masa-masa ujian. Jadi maklum saja kalau kacau, kurang deskripsi, diksinya berantakan, and _so on._

_Mind to review?_ :3

Luv,

sherry


End file.
